Make a Beeswax Candle
Category:Candle Making Always running off to the mall to stock up on more candles? Can't get enough of that candle ambiance for your weekly slumber parties? Or maybe you're just looking for a cool, unique gift to give to your buds. This is also a great activity for kids. Steps Rolled Candles #If the beeswax you are working with is rolled, gently unroll it. If it's stiff, or cracks while unrolling, soften it by warming it with the hair dryer set on low. # Lay a piece of wick along one of the short edges of the beeswax sheet and roll it up. And voilà! You have yourself a nice straight thick candle. Tapered or Striped Candles # Lay a piece of wick along a short edge and firmly fold the wax over it. Now squeeze it together. The wax is slightly sticky, so this is easier than it sounds. Begin rolling the candle, making sure that it is tightly rolled and as even as you can make it. # When you have finished rolling all the wax, run the hair dryer over it to mold the edges together just a bit, and soften the bottom so that you can give it a nice flat smooth surface. # Because you cut your beeswax sheet in half, you will end up with a pair of matched candles. And if you want you can lay different colored beeswax sheets, one on top of the other, before you start rolling. This will give you a funky layered, striped candle set. Flat Candles # Begin by unrolling a sheet of beeswax. Choose a cool shaped cookie cutter (like fish, stars or flowers) and cut out an even number of shapes from your sheet of wax. 12 to 16 pieces should be good. # Divide your pile of shapes in half. One at a time, put one piece on top of another and squish them together. Just make sure that they are firmly stuck together. # When you have squished half of your shapes together, lay your wick on top of the shapes and continue to squish the rest of the wax pieces onto your candle, trapping the wick between the two thick layers of wax pieces. # Occasionally heat it with the hair dryer, this will help the wax stick together. # When you're done, trim the wick and set your candle upright. Don't be shy about making your candles. Mix the colors of wax you use and try lots of different cookie cutter shapes. These make great gifts for friends and even better additions to your own bedroom! Tips * Don't be afraid to experiment with decorating your candles. Heat them slightly with the hair dryer and roll them in glitter, jewels or flower petals. Warnings * Children should be supervised while making candles. * Never play with fire. * Never leave a burning candle unattended. Things You'll Need Candle Making Supplies: * Sheets of beeswax (approximately 16 x 8 inches) * Wick * Hair dryer * Cookie cutters Related wikiHows * How to Straighten Crooked Tapered Candles * How to Get Wax out of a Jar Candle * How to Create a Mold for Candles * How to Light a Candle * How to Make Shot Glass Candles * How to Make a Tye Dye Candle Sources and Citations * Free Candle Making Instructions